A puro dolor!
by Misuki.YaOi LoVeR
Summary: Tienen que leer esto! es otro exito de Maylin Asakura! un songfic que note puedes perder.. este es un llamado a todos aquellos amantes del shonen aiyaoi de HoroxLen y los que no.. ps TAMBIEN! :D:D


Que ondiux!!! HOLA!! ;; cuanto tiempo a pasado ya?? Chin.. Mucho vea?? " pero entre mas tiempo mejor el song fic!! ;).. Aqui les traigo otro song fic de Maylin Asakura.. UN EXITAZO!! ;);) esta super weno!!.. Pero les advierto.. ES SHONEN AI.. HOROXLEN así que si no les agrada la idea mejor retirense o si son demasiado curiosos.. Animenese!!! :D:D.. después de todo, todos los amantes del yaoi/shonen ai comenzamos siendo curiosos …  
  
Maylin Asakura: Hola!!!! ....Siiii!!! por fin lo termine!!!... me tomo demasiado tiempo terminarlo puesto que es el mas largo que he hecho... pero como ayer me enferme de gripa y tos me dedique a terminarlo y porfin ya esta listo!!! Es que la verdad no se que es lo que pasa con este clima del infierno!!!... estamos a principios de Septiembre y ya esta empezando a nevar!!!... por eso me enferme TT... pero tampoco no tuve demasiado tiempo para terminarlo antes porque me meti a un buen de cursos en la escuela y me ocupa casi todo mi tiempo, aparte por las tareas.... pero hoy por fin... LO TERMINE!!! Toy feliz!!! .  
  
Hehehe u... bueno, este fin es de la cancion A puro dolor de Son by Four y como siempre... es un HoroxLen, espero que te guste...  
  
A PURO DOLOR por Son by Four.  
  
Era el día mas frío de lo que va del invierno y un silencio penetrante se extendía sobre los extensos terrenos de la pensión Asakura, sus habitantes (a ecepción de uno) se encontraban fuera, disfrutando de una acogedora excursión tratando de evitar el frío congelante que se percibía en la pensión. El único que se había quedado era un muchacho tumbado boca arriba sobre el sillón mas grande de la sala, con una indiferencia pintada en el rostro que parecia que ni respiraba.  
Era un chico esbelto, peliazulado y con una banda en el cabello, que tenía un aspecto ligeramente enfermizo, con una mirada perdida en el techo y hundido en sus pensamientos. De hecho, solo sus pensamientos y recuerdos eran lo que le mantenian con vida; habia perdido todas las esperanzas desde el día en que su único y verdadero amor se marcho, ya no tenía ganas ni de comer y su energía se iba agotando cada vez mas conforme pasaba el tiempo; se reprimía a cada instante haberlo dejado ir sin nisiquiera darle una pista de aquellos sentimientos que carcomian su ser. Pero no todo estaba perdido, todavia habia una oportunidad, no importa que tan larga sea la distancia que los separaba, el no podia seguir así, tenía que hacer algo.  
  
Y asi, con determinación impresa en la mente se dirigió con paso decidido hacia el telefono mas cercano, tenia que hacerlo, era su única oportunidad; marco el número telefonico y se dedico a esperar, hasta que…  
  
- Mansion de los Tao, con quien desea hablar?  
  
Perdona si te estoy llamando En este momento Pero me hacia falta Escuchar de nuevo Aunque sea un instante Tu respiración.  
  
- Eh?, ah si!!... buenas tardes, me podria comunicar con Len Tao.  
- De parte de quien?  
- Un amigo, Horo-Horo.  
- Claro, un segundo porfavor.  
  
En esos momentos Horo-Horo estaba demasiado agradecido de que nadie estuviera ahi, asi nadie podria verlo en ese estado – extremadamente nervioso y con un color carmesí demasiado intenso adornando sus mejillas. En si, Horo no sabia la razón del por que tomo una decisión así de precipitada, ni siquiera sabia si tendria el suficiente valor de sacar ese peso que no lo dejaba en paz y lo peor de todo es que temía de la reacción de aquel que le ha quitado desvelos y esperanzas; ademas, no sabía ni como diablos le diría a Len lo que siente ya que no se creía capaz de decir ni una sola palabra en esos momentos, tenía la boca seca y el corazón le palpitaba como si se le fuera a salir de su pecho.  
  
Y como si sus pensamientos se cumplieran, una voz se escucho en el teléfono, era el; ahora el momento de la verdad…  
  
- Horo?, ja!!... no me digas que el mismo Hoto-Hoto me esta llamando por telefono!.  
  
- Ya callate tiburón, en vez de que agradescas mi llamada te la pasas molestando.  
  
- Ya, esta bien, ahora dime… cual es el "maravilloso" motivo de tu llamada? – contesto Len marcando la palabra 'maravilloso' con un sarcasmo que cualquier persona que aunque estuviera sorda podría reconocer.  
  
- Yo este… yo solamente hablaba para… es que… necesitaba hablar contigo. – habló Horo con un tono de nervios muy notable en su voz, quien estaba a punto de colgar en ese momento ya que le daba pavor pensar en como diablos iba a poder seguir hablando sin ponerse nervioso y sin dejar de temblar como perrito asustado. .  
  
- Hablar?, y se podría saber que es tan importante para quitarme mi valioso tiempo? – respondió la voz mas fría que Horo se pudo imaginar.  
  
- Quería hablar de… de… de ti y de mi… no se, solo quería saber por que te fuiste.  
  
- Eso, es algo que a ti no te importa, además… que es eso de que querias hablar de mi y de ti?  
  
- Nada, es solo que…  
  
Pero en ese momento se escucho una voz lejana, alguien estaba llamando a Len, y Horo sabia perfectamente quien era…  
  
Disculpa se que estoy violando Nuestro juramento Se que estas con alguien En este momento Pero hay algo urgente Que decirte hoy.  
  
… era aquel que una vez fue su colega, su amigo; que tenía las mismas metas y sueños que el, y que su corazón pertenecia a la misma persona por la que el había perdido todas las esperanzas; era Lyserg, su querido amigo Lyserg estaba en esos momentos con su amor imposible, compartiendo un mismo cuarto, un mismo aire, un mismo espacio, y lo que mas enojaba a Horo es que el sabía perfectamente que Lyserg estaba igualmente enamoramorado de Len y en esos momentos lo estaba llamando como si fuera lo mas normal en el mundo.  
  
- Lyserg? – pregunto un muy extrañado Horo – que esta haciendo ahí?  
  
- Sí, es Lyserg y esta aquí por que despúes de que acabo el torneo el no tenía a donde ir y yo le ofrecí que viviera conmigo aqui en la masión mientras el conseguia algun otro lugar para vivir o ya de perdida un trabajo para que no se aburra mientras esta aquí conmigo.  
  
- Ah! comprendo, estas ocupado, perdon si te quite tu "valioso" tiempo, ahora ya puedes seguir con tu hermosa vida. – contesto Horo con un tono de voz bastante molesto, no sabía porque pero en esos momentos sentía una ira que se iba acumulando cada vez más y que no creía que iria a desaparecer estando en esas situaciones.  
  
- Pues no se cual es tu problema para hablarme en ese tono, y es tu propia decisión si quieres colgar ya que tu fuiste el que decidio hablarme – contesto Len de la misma forma.  
  
- Quieres saber cual es mi problema!?, pues mi problema eres tu y tu amiguito Lyserg! – protesto Horo gritando de una manera agresiva, queria gritar, queria enojarse y sentía unas ganas impresionantes de golpear a cualquier objeto o persona que se le pusiera enfrente – Ya estoy harto de tu indiferencia!, YA ESTOY HARTO!!.  
  
- Baja la voz!, en primera, como ya te dije tu fiste el que me hablaste, en segunda no se que problema traes contra Lyserg ya que el no tiene la culpa de haberse quedado sin hogar, y en tercera…  
  
- Pues dejame hablar!! – lo interrumpió Horo – Esa es la razón por la cual agarre el teléfono y marque tu numero – para hablar, asi es que porfavor dejame hablar y no interrumpas.  
  
- Esta bien, pero tu empezaste a…  
  
- Que me dejes hablar!!, sabes que… voy a ir directo al punto, no sabes cuanto es mi valor y coraje para hacer esto y nunca me imagine que iria a terminar así, pero no puedo seguir como estoy – me siento débil y me veo enfermo, y se que lo único que me haría verme mejor es deshacerme del dolor que me quema por dentro, y ese dolor eres tu!.  
  
Len no le daba credito a sus oidos… acaso Horo le acababa de decir que el era la razón de sus pesares o solo era una broma pesada?, estaba demasiado confundido y le daba un poco de miedo pero curiosidad saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar, tal vez era lo que siempre habia esperado.  
  
Me estoy muriendo Muriendo por verte Agonizando muy lento Y muy fuerte  
  
- No se como empezar a decirte esto, pero no estoy muy seguro de como vaya a ser tu reacción, así es que te pido de favor que me perdones, comprendo si decides no hablarme nunca más, pero es solo que necesito quitarme este dolor que me esta quemando por dentro. Me di cuenta de que es lo que sentía el día que te marchaste, no se porque no hice nada para impedirlo, pero me sentí indefenso, no sabía que decir o que hacer, tan solo te deje ir… y eso es de lo que me arrepiento, de que te hayas ido sin decir adiós, de que te hayas ido sin darme una oportunidad de organizar mis pensamientos y decirte la verdad. Len, me gustas, no! mas que eso… creo que me he enamorado de ti…  
  
Vida Devuelveme mis fantasías Mis ganas de vivir la vida Devuelveme el aire  
  
- No se como fue o como sucedió, lo único que se es que estoy perdiendo la razón… ya no se como seguir, ya no se como vivir, que no te das cuenta que ya no puedo vivir sin ti!!; ya no tengo metas, no tengo esperanzas, todo me lo has quitado tu, dejando solo duda y tristeza en mi corazón, te necesito aqui conmigo, necesito sentir tu piel tan solo una vez más, ver tus ojos que me hacen desmayar; estoy perdido y no se que hacer, porfavor enseñame el camino para poder seguir en pie. (N/A: hehe rimo!! )  
  
Cariño mío, sin tí yo me siento vacío Las tardes son un laberinto Y las noches me saben A puro dolor  
  
Horo-Horo sorprendido por su propio atrevimiento, se quedo callado esperando lo peor, deseando nunca haber dicho nada, pero ya nadie lo podía arreglar, ahora solo tendría que esperar a ver la reacción de Len y esperar que todo terminára lo mas pronto posible.  
  
- Ah… Horo yo… yo no se que decir.  
  
- No!, no digas nada… perdón, fui un estupido al haberte dicho todo eso, no es tu culpa… yo… perdoname.  
  
- Lo siento Horo pero yo… no soy homosexual.  
  
Quisiera decirte que hoy estoy de maravilla Que no me ha afectado lo de tu partida Pero con un dedo no se tapa el sol  
  
- Comprendo – respondió Horo con la voz quebrada, pero no mas que su corazón.  
  
- Yo… - Len no sabía que hacer, tenia miedo y solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa para alejarse de ese enredo, y con la voz mas fría que le pudiera salir en esos momentos respondió - … yo no me rebajo a ser un marica.  
  
No sabía el porque respondió de esa manera, pero tenía demasiado miedo y sabía que esas palabras iban a dañar mucho a Horo… estaba arrepentido y aunque ya era muy tarde estaba dispuesto a arreglarlo. Len estaba perfectamente conciente de sus sentimientos hacia Horo, le amaba, le deseaba, y se habia ido de la pensión precisamente por eso… tenia miedo de no ser correspondido y la unica opción que quedaba era olvidar. Pero ahora Horo le habla por teléfono y le dice que sus sentimientos son los mismos, que SI son correspondidos; y pensaba que todo era un sueño, pero al darse cuenta de que todo era realidad ya había hecho el peor error de su vida, lo echo todo a perder, y si necesitaba arreglarlo todo lo debería hacer ahora mismo…  
  
- QUE!? – gritó un dolido y enojado Horo – pues disculpame por haberte hablado y confesado mi amor por ti, fui un idiota al creer que todo iba a resultar bien!.  
  
- Horo perdón… no sabía…  
  
- Perdón? PERDON!?... me pides que te perdone despues de ofenderme de ese modo?, pues sabes que!... VETE AL INFIERNO!, TE ODIO!!!  
  
En esos momentos Horo se sentía fatal, colgó el teléfono con toda la furia que teníia acumulada, no quería saber de nada ni de nadie. Se tiro en el suelo con las rodillas enfrente de la cara, luchaba para que las lágrimas que se morían por salir no salieran, pero su lucha no sirvió para nada; lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lloró hasta que los ojos le ardieran… no quería ni siquiera respirar en ese momento, se queria morir, de todas maneras ya no valía la pena seguir viviendo si sabía que siempre todo terminaría en tragedia y siempre terminaría llorando y sufriendo.  
Pasaron horas y Horo seguía en la misma posición, ya no tenía lágrimas para derramar pero se sentía tan miserable que ni siquiera se quería mover, hasta que un sonido le hizo reaccionar, era el teléfono; no quería contestar pero lo más seguro es que Yoh le estuviera llamando para decirle donde estaban.  
  
- Bueno? – hablo Horo con la voz entrecortada.  
  
- Horo soy yo Len, por favor no me cuelgues.  
  
- Qué quieres, humillarme más!? – respondió Horo con la voz mas fría que tenía.  
  
- No, porfavor escuchame, yo… no sabía lo que hacia, me deje llevar, no… no quería decir nada de lo que dije, perdoname.  
  
- Esta bien, estas perdonado, era eso lo que querías?, ahora dejame en paz y sigue con tu "valiosa" vida.  
  
- No, no es eso lo que quería, ahora… porfavor podrias abrir la puerta? que me estoy congelando aqui afuera.  
  
Perdona si te estoy llamando en este momento Pero me hacia falta escuchar de nuevo Aunque sea un instante… … tu respiración.  
  
- QUE!! – gritó Horo corriendo hacia la puerta, y cuando la abrió se encontro con la figura de Len Tao parado enfrente de el con un celular en la mano, mas pálido de lo normal por el frío que acechaba el lugar – pasa, esta helado alla afuera.  
  
- Gracias – respondio Len en tono tímido.  
  
Horo estaba sorprendido, Len habia viajado desde China solo para hablar con el?, en esos instantes ya hasta se le habia olvidado lo que habia pasado horas atras en el teléfono.  
  
- Horo yo… yo quiero que me perdones – pero en eso se dio cuenta de los rastro de lágrimas y los ojos rojos de Horo – Horo… porfavor dime que no has estado llorando por mi.  
  
- Yo… - Horo estaba parado ahí, pensando que todo era un espejismo, estaba tan undido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la distancia que había entre ellos se había cortado a casi nada, y ahora la mano de Len estaba posada sobre su mejilla limpiando ese rastro de lagrimas.  
  
- Len…  
  
Pero sus palabras fueron remplazadas por los labios de aquel que le hizo pasar por horas de sufrimiento, pero que ahora eran segundos de eterna alegría y placer. Ya no había la necesidad de decir ni una sola palabra, en ese beso se entregaban por completo; en cuerpo y alma, susurrando y descubriendo el amor que se sentían el uno por el otro, no dejando ni una sola duda de lo que sentían, los sentimientos hablaban por si mismos…  
  
- Horo yo… te amo… perdoname por todo lo que te dije, perdi la razón… - ahora era él el que lloraba y no podiendo aguantar mas se acurruco en el pecho de Horo, llorando de alegría, llorando porque finalmente tenía lo que quería.  
  
- Len, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo… incluso mas que a mi propia vida.  
  
Y así, revelando sus secretos mas profundos, su amor incondicionable, se fundieron en un beso más, llegando inclusive a descubrir lo mas profundo de sus almas, amandose contiguamente y decidiendo que ese amor que ahora sentían el uno por el otro no iba a ser remplasado por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera el dolor mas penetrante podría remplazar ese lazo que unía a estos dos jovenes aunque por fuera de ese lazo todo llegára a ser puro dolor…  
  
FIN Atte: Mailyn Asakura!!! .  
  
FINALMETE!! OTRO EXITO RIFADOR DE MAILYN ASAKURA!!! TTTT fue hermoso Maylin!! Cada vez te salen mejor!! TODOS PORFAVOR!! Un aplauso!! Para mi amiga Maylin!!  
Apoco no les gusto?? Claro que si!! Si es otro obra maestra!! ;) Manden sus reviews y muy pronto volveremos a disfrutar otro de estos songfics que nos gustan tanto!!  
  
Y aqua se despide con ustedes MizUki ..::YaoI LoVeR::.. ;)  
  
NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!! SE CUIDAN PEKES!!! SAYONARA!! 


End file.
